1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser pistol for simulating pistol shots and to a method or system for retrofitting sharpshooting pistols.
2. Description of the Related Art
One such laser pistol is known for instance from International Patent Disclosure WO 98/14745. In it, a recoil system with a built-in laser for sharpshooting simulation is described. For tripping the recoil system, a specially manufactured mechanism is employed. However, this mechanism allows only a trigger resistance that does not meet the actual conditions of the various weapon types and has therefore been found inadequate in practice. Moreover, the previously known laser pistol requires either completely new construction or conversion of known pistols, which is extremely complicated and therefore expensive in terms of construction, and its economical reconversion is impossible.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to furnish both simple conversion of known sharpshooting pistols into simulation-type laser pistols, whose mechanism has a realistic trigger resistance and a corresponding recoil, and their simple reconversion.
This object is attained by the laser pistol as defined generically at the outset, which is characterized in that the compressed-gas magazine is adapted in its dimensions to the magazine of the particular model of a previously known piston that is to be retrofitted, and the connection valve is connected to a magazine connection piece which has a through bore having an opening pin for the connection valve and a connection with the compressed-gas magazine and a hose coupling to an expansion chamber in the slide above the barrel block; and that the striking pin and its location and actuation in the model to be retrofitted are maintained; and that the piston in the expansion chamber is disposed with a bore extending in the longitudinal axis and with a firing pin piece movable in the bore back and forth, is disposed upstream of the tappet of the valve, and between the firing pin piece and the inner wall of the piston a slight slip or play is provided for ventilating the expansion chamber; and that the spring rod and a return spring are adapted to the existing pressure conditions, in order to press the piston and the firing pin piece back via the slide.
In the laser pistol of the invention, the mechanism of most of the pistols available on the market can be retained, so that the trigger weight or pressure point of the original weapon is also preserved. In other words, the invention enables a relatively simple retrofitting or conversion of previously known sharpshooting pistols into pistols with a simulated recoil and laser tripping, where the conversion requires merely that certain components be exchanged, as described in claim 10. On the basis of this, it should be clear that the laser pistol of the invention can be restored to its original condition without difficulty.
Further advantages and characteristics will become apparent from the dependent claims, which together with the main claim can optionally be of inventive significance. However, it is especially advantageous that with the invention, the tripping of the recoil event is accomplished with the original striking pin, thus assuring a precise agreement in terms of the chronological succession of the individual components, such as the trigger, laser and recoil. It is also assured that with the system or laser pistol of the invention, there is no risk of injury, since it cannot shoot live ammunition. Moreover, it is advantageously notable that a valve system that is sturdy and is not vulnerable to dirt can be employed, which allows a variable operating pressure in the range from about 25 to 40 bar with various compressed gases. Advantageously, the laser is built into the barrel or the spring rod and is activated in noncontacting fashion with an acceleration switch. It is also advantageous that the original dimensions of the pistol are preserved, so that a magazine change can be done as in the original pistol.
A preferred exemplary embodiment is described below in terms of the drawing, for the sake of better comprehension of the invention. This exemplary embodiment shows a retrofitted Glock(copyright) sharpshooting pistol 17/17L/22, but the invention is not limited to this. It should be clear that other previously known sharpshooting pistols can be retrofitted in precisely the same way.
The invention provides a laser pistol for simulating pistol shots by retrofitting a pistol, having:
a pistol grip (30);
a barrel (9) mounted on the pistol grip (30);
a slide (29), which is supported by the pistol grip (30) and is movable along the barrel (9);
a trigger (31) with a trigger guard (32), which are attached to the pistol grip (30) and the barrel (9);
means for cocking the striking pin (35) and actuating the pistol; and
a compressed-gas magazine (16), which is insertable from below into the pistol grip (30) and on its upper end has a connection valve (14) and on its lower end is provided with a connection bore (18), in which a check valve (17) is seated;
wherein a laser module (1) is provided, which upon actuation of the trigger (31) emits a target-spot laser beam;
wherein an electronic control is disposed in the pistol and is coupled with the laser (1) and the trigger (31);
wherein a battery is accommodated in the pistol grip (30) or barrel (9) and is connected to the electronic control;
wherein a compressed-gas cylinder (20) is disposed in the slide (29) and upon imposition of compressed gas moves a piston (6) rearward;
and wherein a switchover valve (2) with a valve tappet (4) is actuatable by the trigger (31);
wherein the compressed-gas cylinder (20) communicates fluidically with a compressed-gas chamber (3) via the switchover valve (2),
wherein the compressed-gas magazine (16) is adapted in its dimensions to the magazine of the particular model of a pistol that is to be retrofitted, and the connection valve (14) is connected to a magazine connection piece (10) which has a through bore (34) having an opening pin (13) for the connection valve (14) and a connection (12) with the compressed-gas magazine (16) and a hose coupling (11) to an expansion chamber (7) in the slide (29) above the barrel block (8);
and that the striking pin (35) and its location and actuation in the model to be retrofitted are maintained; and that the piston (6) in the expansion chamber (7) is disposed with a bore extending in the longitudinal axis and with a firing pin piece (5) movable in the bore back and forth, is disposed upstream of the tappet (4) of the valve (2), and between the firing pin piece (5) and the inner wall of the piston a slight slip or play is provided for ventilating the expansion chamber (7); and that the spring rod (21) and a return spring (36) are adapted to the existing pressure conditions, in order to press the piston (6) and the firing pin piece (5) back via the slide (29).
The invention also provides a method or system for retrofitting a sharpshooting pistol comprising a barrel, magazine, spring rod and/or spring, into a laser pistol for simulating pistol shots, comprising
a. the removal of the barrel, magazine, spring rod and/or spring;
b. the insertion of the following new components:
barrel (9) with compressed-gas cylinder (20) and compressed-gas chamber (3); switchover valve (2) and tappet (4); and piston (6) with firing pin piece (5); as well as compressed-gas magazine (16), magazine connection piece (10), hose coupling (11), spring rod (21), and/or spring (36).